Their First Kiss Laura RoslinLee Adama
by Sam Vicky Ryan
Summary: Some Memories Are Treasured For All Time


**THEIR FIRST KISS**

**Pairing: Laura Roslin/Lee Adama **

**DISCLAIMER: THE CHARACTERS ARE NOT OURS WERE JUST BORROWING THEM FOR A BIT THANKS RON.**

**This is based at the end of Bastille Day the script here might not be accurate as I don't have the episode with meto play and get exact quotes from so sorry to anyone upset by inaccuracies. Yep I've turned to the Dark Side……………..**

Lee remembered the first time he saw her. Her dark hair _'beautiful'_ he had thought. He had never been attracted to older women but man was he too her. She was strong opinionated and best of all she wasn't beyond telling his old man to take a run and jump.

He finally realized he loved her whilst standing next to her as she was sworn in as president she was trembling her raised hand shaking she almost faltered over the oath of office. Laura Roslin had held it together facing the hardest of decisions.

Lee had lost his mom and his brother his father being all he had left by way of family and he couldn't help but wonder about her. She intrigued him her strength coupled with her vulnerability attracted him like no other had previously. He had no intention of ever telling her this of course he was the CAG and she was the President of the Twelve Colonies it just wasn't done. When all was said and done he knew his father would probably chuck his sorry ass out an airlock.

If it was just physical he would eventually get over it, but it was more she drew him like a moth to a flame. He liked her as a person which made things more difficult for him, she was funny witty and one of the most intelligent human beings he had ever met.

Laura had stood listened to Adama's emotionally charged speech in preparation for the Galactica's decommissioning she had peered to her left and there he stood she was mesmerized he was perfect. His uniform fit just right his smile disarming and _'oh gods that body'._

Roslin had never experienced that oh so instant chemistry that she had read about in books as a girl, but on that faithful day she had. Eventually she was introduced to this Adonis of manhood and he was even more disarming in person he had the bluest eyes she had ever seen coupled with buckets of charm she knew that any woman he set his sights on wouldn't stand a chance. These thoughts were of little comfort she was the wrong side of fourthy and he was a very young looking thirty something or so she had thought.

Over time they got to know each other he had helped her to better understand his father who up to then had been a complete enigma too her a man she couldn't understand at all. During the water crisis Lee had been invaluable his advise right on the money. It was then that Laura decided to invite him to become her military adviser and when he accepted no one was happier than she was.

Tom Zark, pain in the ass that he was had caused a prison riot and almost cost the Galactica a crew member.

Laura lay on her make shift bed it was uncomfortable as hell but she was getting used to it no choice. She was plodding through Dark Day the book William Adama had loaned her and she had to admit it was a good read. She heard a tap on the frame of her door. She got up put on her baby blue chiffon night robe and approached her curtain.

There he stood her Adonis lovely as ever. Apollo explained that he wasn't betraying her just obeying the law. Hard as it was for to do looking directly at him she told him she probably wouldn't be around for the election in six months.

"Planning a Vacation"

"I wish" she smiled as she spoke "I told your father I had allergies" she took a deep breath clearing her throat "I have cancer".

Lee was taken aback by this revelation. The injustice of it here she was the woman of his dreams and she's dying _'damn the gods'_ he thought.

"I'm so sorry" was all he managed to say.

Laura had tears in her eyes Billy was the only other person she had braved telling about her illness and that had been hard enough. She knew intrinsically she could trust Apollo with the information. She lowered her head and raised it again. When she did his hand reached forward to grip hers, her Captain Apollo.

Lee realized at that moment just how precious life is and how short.

He made the decision that would change his life forever the choice to take life by the scruff of its neck and live it. He took the presidents hand in his '_screw the regulations'_ he then took her face between his hands bent over and pressed his lips to hers.

Gods she wanted this wanted him she couldn't breath she didn't want to. She wished that this moment would never end the sensation of his mouth on hers moving his tongue was driving reason from her mind. But she knew that reason must prevail here she didn't want to do anything she would later regret. She pulled away slightly too look into his eyes.

"Captain Apollo…….Lee", her voice deep and throaty.

"I'm sorry Madam President, I………"

"I'm Not Lee".

Talk about lust if he could have he would have eaten her where she sat but he knew it was too soon. They would make love this he knew he would be scared as hell to touch her to feel her naked flesh against his but he knew he would and it would completely blow his mind.

Laura smiled at him she touched his cheek. They stood up facing each other both breathless, panting and feeling more alive then either believed they had a right to given the circumstance they were in.

He had left that evening, reluctantly very reluctantly. That was to his mind the first real kiss he had ever really had. It was certainly the first time he had kissed a woman he was in love with Laura was the first woman he loved. At thirty two years old, never been in love and never been properly kissed either. Even if it never happened again it would be etched into his memory for all time. He knew it would and more, it was only a matter of when not if…………………………………

The End


End file.
